usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
List of subcultures
This is a list of subcultures. A *Anarcho-punk B *BDSM *Beat Generation, pages 295. Chapter 27 "Posing... threats, striking... poses. Youth, surveillance and display (1983)" by Dick Hebdige see Beatnik *Biker, see also Motorcycle clubs *Bills *Bohemianism *BodybuildingSources for Bodybuilding: * * * *Bōsōzoku C *Casuals *Cosplayers *Cyber (subculture) D *Dark Culture *Deaf culture *Demoscene E *EmoSources for emo subculture: * * * * * * F *Fandom *Fetish subculture, see Omorashi *Freak scene *Furry G *Goth subculture *Gothic Lolita *Greaser (subculture) pages 91, from chapter "Subcultural conflict" by Phil Cohen *Grebo *Grungies *Glam rock and glam metalSources for glam: * * * * Pages: 6, 19-20, 34-35, 66, 78, 92, 259, H *Hacker, see Hacker (free and open source software) and Hacker (computer security) *Hardline (subculture) *Hip hop culture, see also B-boy, Graffiti artists *Hippie/Hippy pages: * 23 chapter "Introduction to part one, by Ken Gelder * 91 from chapter "Subcultural conflict" by Phil Cohen * 106, 110-111 from chapter "Girls and subcultures (1977)" by Angela McRobbie and Jenny Garber; * 127 from chapter "The meaning of style" by Dick Hebdige * 136-137 from chapter "Second-hand dresses and the role of the ragmarket (1989)" by Angela McRobbie * 304 from chapter "Black hair/style politics" by Kobena Mercer *Hipster, see Hipster (1940s subculture) and Hipster (contemporary subculture) *Hardcore I J *Juggling *Juggalos *Junglist L *Leather subculture *LGBT culture, see Bears (Gay) M *Mod (lifestyle), pages: * 84, 91, from chapter "Subcultural conflict" by Phil Cohen; * 94, 101, from chapter "Cultures, subcultures and class", by John Clarke et al. see Mod revival *Metalhead, members of the Heavy Metal subculture N *National Socialist black metal *Nazi punk, part of punk subculture *New Age *New Romanticism *Nudism / Naturism, also known as "nude culture" Sources for nudism: * * Pages: 179 194-196 O *Otaku pages: 516, 550 *Otherkin, see also Vampire lifestyle and Therianthropy P *Pachuco *Preppy *Punk subculture pages: * 84 from chapter "Introduction to part two" by Ken Gelder * 121-124, 127-128 from chapter 10 "The meaning of style" by Dick Hebdige * 138 from chapter "Second-hand dresses and the role of the ragmarket (1989)" by Angela McRobbie Q *Queer culture R *Raggare *Rave *Riot Grrrl *Rivethead *Rockabilly *Rocker (subculture) pages: * 94, 109-110 from chapter "Girls and subcultures (1977)" by Angela McRobbie and Jenny Garber * 295 from chapter 27 "Posing... threats, striking... poses. Youth, surveillance and display (1983)" by Dick Hebdige *Role-playing gamers *Rude boy pages 103 from chapter "Cultures, subcultures and class", by John Clarke et al. (rudies = rude boys) S *Scooterboy pages: * 90, from chapter "Subcultural conflict" by Phil Cohen * 131 from chapter 10 "The meaning of style" by Dick Hebdige *Skater *Skinhead; pages: * 294, from chapter 27 "Posing... threats, striking... poses. Youth, surveillance and display (1983)" by Dick Hebdige * 339, from chapter "Tattoo enthusiasts. Subculture or figuration? (2003)" by Michael Atkinson * 370-381, from chapter "Real men, phallicism and fascism (1996)" by Murray Healy * 471, chapter "Communities and scenes in popular music (1991)" by Will Straw See also: Gay skinhead, Redskin (subculture), Trojan skinhead, White power skinhead & Suedehead *Soulboy *Straight edge *Swing Kids *Swinging Sources for swinging: * * T *Teenybopper pages: * 84 from chapter "Introduction to part two" by Ken Gelder * 111-112 from chapter "Girls and subcultures (1977)" by Angela McRobbie and Jenny Garber *Teddy Boy pages: * 98, 101, 102 from chapter "Cultures, subcultures and class", by John Clarke et al. * 105, 107 from chapter "Girls and subcultures (1977)" by Angela McRobbie and Jenny Garber * 126 from chapter 10 "The meaning of style" by Dick Hebdige * 161-162 from chapter "Symbols of trouble" by Stanley Cohen * 273 from chapter "Introduction to part five" by Ken Gelder * 284-287 from chapter "Fashion and revolt (1963)" by T.R.Fyvel *309 from chapter "Black hair/style politics" by Kobena Mercer *367, 372 from chapter "Real men, phallicism and fascism (1996)" by Murray Healy *Trekkie Z *Zazou See also *History of Western Subcultures in the 20th Century *Lifestyle *Sexuality and gender identity-based cultures *Youth subculture References Notes *